The Show Games
by luv2writefanficcandycane
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE WEDDING GAMES: Katniss and Peeta's daughter begins her journey into finding out everything about her parents past. Yet, her journey takes her to the Show, where they are celebrating 15 years since the games. But will she succeed in the message she fought so hard to give?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! I would like to introduce you to _the Show Games! _This is a sequel to my other story, The Wedding Games.**

**Summary: Katniss and Peeta's daughter begins her journey into finding out everything about her parents past. Yet, her journey takes her to the Show, where they are celebrating 15 years since the games. But will she succeed in the message she fought so hard to give?**

**I will be updating every Friday (except this Friday 28th 2012)!**

* * *

I guess the best thing about it was everything. No matter how hard or exhausting it got, there wasn't a particular moment in time where I thought _'what were we thinking?'_ I guess I should have known this, but I didn't. Peeta obviously did. He knew all along, but I didn't even need to live the experience to know he would. He was born a natural parent. He was so calm, so kind, so patient. Everything a parent needs to be; everything I was not. Peeta thought overwise. Every night he would tell me the same thing. "You're a natural."

Our daughter was a complete Daddys-girl. So much so, I wasn't surprised at her first word. She learned fast, crawling with her chubby limbs, but still falling after a few paces. This soon stopped; and soon she was crawling all over the house. She'd crawl right onto Peeta or I's feet and we'd lift her up and coo at her while she kicked her feet and laugh with joy. She'd even crawled right into Haymitch once, for which she was tapped lightly on the head and left with a mumble. I could only catch a few words, but it sounded something along the lines of 'just like her mother'.

She also mumbled words. Not reals words, just nonsense sounds at first. Second was repeated syllabuls. For instance, the first set being 'Ga-ga-ga'. The shortened and more childlike version of 'g'. At ten months, she succeeded in her first word. It was a pretty ordinary day. Peeta was drawing while I was bouncing our baby girl on my lap. I kept pointing at Peeta, speaking in a singing-like baby-speak voice. "Daddy!" Then she would look at me with a confused expression, before pointing at Peeta herself. Then the process would be repeated. "Daddy!"

I'd gone through quite a few 'Daddys' when it happened. She pointed at Peeta, as before, but she added something. "Daa-dee!" Peeta and I froze, while our daughter giggled excitedly. She was pleased with herself. Peeta slowly looked up.

"What?" he spoke softly.

"DAA-DEE!" she shouted, making it very clear, in case we didn't understand her. Peeta's eyes turned wide. There literally isn't and never will be a word that can describe Peeta's expression. However, it was somewhere between crying and smiling like an idiot. He lept up from the sofa, and I could only hold our daughter up as he held out his arms to take her. He pressed her small body against him, crying into her shoulder. Its was the happiest moment of his life. Then, very deliberately, she told him one more thing. "Da-dee!" our daughter said into his ear.

_The danger was there. There always was danger. It was just the fact that the danger was presented to us, that scared me. I mean, it wasn't a present danger. It was more so of a future danger. It was a danger coming to us in years, but it was still coming. It was the truth. It was the truth, presented to our daughter. On her twelfth birthday, she would visit the place where she would find out everything. She would find out who we were, her own parents. She would find out what we did. She would find out everything._

_And this, is the story of how she did._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Admittedly, this is another short chapter, but it's still worth the read I hope :) and I promise next week will be longer, I'm just really busy this week!**

**For anyone who hasn't read The Wedding Games (to which, this is a sequel to), Hope is Katniss and Peeta's daughter.**

**Finally, please check out my poll on my profile! It's just one question that's to do with this story! Thanks!**

**as always, enjoy x**

* * *

Hope POV

I woke up earlier than usual today. The sun had not risen yet, and I had no intention of going back to sleep. I scampered downstairs and into the kitchen. I found my birthday cake, still sitting proudly where it had been for the past few days. Dad had made it huge. It was four days after my birthday, and there was still half of the cake left. It had also not yet become stale, which was something of a piece of luck for me, since I was desperate for a slice. I cut a chunky slice out, before proceeding to the TV. I knew the same news would be blaring out. My fame wasn't something that I was able to choose, I was born with it.

I turned the volume down and listened to whatever the Capitol had to say, even though it was like listening to your own life. "And today, Hope Mellark will finally find out, what makes her parents so special." Yes, those parents being Katniss and Peeta Mellark. I let the soft mixture of the cake melt in my mouth as I tasted the smell of the layered icing. I had had this cake so many times, but never once did I fully stop to admire the senses. I had a little on my twelfth birthday, but not that much. I enjoyed eating it slowly. In fact I did so much, I didn't even hear the footsteps of someone coming down the stairs.

"Hope?! What are you doing down here so early?!" my Dad's voice exclaimed. I turned to face him guiltily, some of the cake still in my hand. I replied with the truth.

"I couldn't sleep." He let out a big sigh and came forward until he was towering over me.

"Hope Mellark you are going to get very fat if you continue scoffing cake all day," he said, but there was no more than that. He wasn't angry, just pointing out the truth to me. I grinned.

I sat on the sofa, watching the news, for about an hour. I swear Panem must be really boring, because all they seemed to talk about was me. Me, going to the Hunger Games museum. When I was so bored, that I was lying backwards on the sofa, I decided to get up and get ready. I showered, I brushed my teeth twice, I ate a huge breakfast and dressed in a blue dress. Admittedly, I didn't usually wear dresses, but I liked them. I left my hair loose. As I descended the stairs, I heard Mom and Dad talking.

"She'll be fine!" my Dad insisted.

"Really?" my Mom whimpered. She came downstairs looking more nervous than she ever had been.

"Yes," my Dad reassured her.

I entered the room awkwardly. I'd only really come in to say goodbye, since I had to start leaving for school otherwise I'd be late. My hug with Dad was more open, but the one with Mom was quite tense. Just as I had come in the room, left with awkward steps. As soon as I was in the hallway, I hurried to the door. As I was leaving, I called out one more goodbye. _This is it_, I told myself. _This is the day I find out about the Hunger Games._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. Sorry I'm a bit late and this isn't a massively long chapter. Basically, I have the next chapter written out, but then I realised that I needed another chapter in between. So, as always, enjoy! I shall see you next Friday!**

* * *

I walked steadily along the paved path to the school. I glanced at other little children playing with their mothers. They don't find out any time soon, I thought. I found it weird going to school on a Saturday. As I neared the school, I spotted Dawn. Dawn was a friend of mine, but we weren't extremely close. "Hey! Hawkie!" She called. I rolled my eyes slightly at her nickname for me. Just a couple of weeks prior, she'd merged my first and last names together and came up with 'Hark' She hated hark, but soon settled on hawk. Every day there would be a new abbreviation of the bird. I'd never seen a hawk, but I told myself that one day, I would.  
Dawn's long floaty hair was pulled back and locked with a hair tie. It was funny seeing her like this, since I would usually see her ridiculous curls bobbing about everywhere. "How you feeling?" she asked me, sounding all serious and concerned.  
"Fine," I replied, a dull note sounding in my voice. I wasn't in a mood to talk. All I really wanted to do was think. Getting onto the vehicle was harder. People kept staring at me as I slowly made my way up the steps. The driver, whose face looked like a crumpled potato, bit his lip. I flopped onto a seat near the back. Ten or so people were already on, and they exchanged glances.  
"H? Is there anyone you'd like to sit next to?" a kind girl questioned.  
"No. I don't want anyone to sit here," I threw back at her. My voice tone sounded annoyed and stressed, but I couldn't help myself.

She nodded and sat back down again to chatter to her friends. I saw Dawn put herself next to her bestfriend, as to leave the space next to me free. I turned back to the window, and looked out of the window in a bored manner. Everything I could see I'd seen about a million time before. That old woman, Greasy Sae, was out, talking to a young mother. A tall teenager appeared next to Greasy Sae, who was her granddaughter. I smiled a bit.

Nobody disturbed me for the entire journey. I mean, a teacher nodded once at me when she was counting up everyone. It took a while to get everyone on, since there were quite a lot of twelve year olds. I stared out of the window as we went down the only road here that lead to outside District 12. I greenery flew past as I thought about what was to come. Would I be taken somewhere? Would I have Dawn to cling onto?

After a very long time, we pulled into a open flat space, with a huge building to the side. I couldn't help but stare in shock as we descended and breathed in the open air. Dawn waved at me to come over, which I obliged to quickly. She was gathered as a trio with Lila and Brice. Lila was a quiet girl with streaky blonde hair that twisted to her shoulders. She had bright blue eyes, very much like my own, which she hid behind a pair of glasses. Brice was a more out-going and positive person. Her hair was flowing in natural brown curls. Her eyes were more like my mothers; grey.

When everyone was out, the teachers gathered everyone up as they lead us inside. The first thing that hit me when I was going in, was the guard. He was dressed in black and white, obviously of high importance. He pushed on my shoulder, as to stop me, and I looked up scared. He was smiling though and I couldn't help but smile back. He slammed a badge to put on in my hands, and he let me go. I nodded gratefully and as I started to walk away, he whispered in my ear "Good luck Mellark".


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry I'm late. Had real trouble with writing this chapter and was super busy all weekend. But I finally made it! And this chapter IS longer! Also, to make up for being late, I'm going to try and upload another chapter today or tomorrow, because I have started it already.**

**for those reading the Wedding Games, I have started work on my BIG chapter, and it will hopefully be up my Wednesday, the epilogue being uploaded on Thursday, leading in for the next chapter of the Show Games on Friday.**

**As always, enjoy x**

* * *

I figured that out of all the different scenarios people's parents met each other, mine was the weirdest. I mean, I didn't know much about it at first, but it became clear soon after.

I caught up with Brice, Lila and Dawn, who all had already signed in. I joined the end of the line, and was delighted at the speed it was shortening. I tried peered round the boy in front of me, whose shaggy brown hair was a huge mess. There was a woman at the desk, who looked totally out of place. Her hair was short and smoothed down with layers of gel-like stuff. Her eyes were big and a soft lilac colour. She dressed in what looked a bit like a dress, but there were just too many decorations on the fabric that I couldn't tell. To me, she looked ridiculous, and I could tell that some other people thought the same because I could hear sniggering behind me. She had to be from the Capitol; the mysterious place that seemed to know everything about my parents.

When I reached the front, I took the pen on the desk and jotted my name down in the next available box. It was then that this strange woman yelped. "Hope Mellark!" I didn't look up. In fact I simply ignored her, since that was what I did with everyone. It was usually not as extravagant, with the people of District 12 being more calm and simply smiling. The only exception being teachers at school. When I first walked into the classroom of a teacher I had not met, I was not recognised. It was only when we had to go around introducing ourselves that they would widen their eyes and mumble something under their breath. It was different with family friends, for we didn't them that often, and they were closer than anybody else to our family. Especially Aunt Annie, who seemed to always gasp every time we saw them again.

Except this woman, I did not know. It irritated me a little that she seemed to have some knowledge of me, even though I haven't done anything ever that made me become famous or anything. From a young age, I would direct any person that came to this realisation that they knew my parents. Yet, as I got older, I realised that my parents were not friends with everyone. I eventually looked up, but it was more of an accident than anything. I had no intention to, but I did. She gasped in shook, put her hand to her mouth. I put it down to my eyes. I had the exact same eyes as my dad, Peeta, and since everyone knew him...well. You could put it from there.

I walked away from her, not even bothering to look back to see if she was still staring at me. Our teacher motioned for us to continue down. We were taken to a basic room with many pegs round the sides. We each took one and flung out coats and any other outdoor accessories we had onto them. "Wonder what's going to happen first?" Brice asked.

"Who knows?" Dawn replied back, "Though I figured it was something to do with the Hunger Games."

"Really?!" Brice replied back in a sarcastic tone. I rolled my eyes at them both.

A woman, probably in her mid-thirties, appeared with a book in her hand. She wasn't like then other Capitol woman, but she had died her hair a slightly mystic blue. Other than that, she had slight pinky lip ands blue eyeshadow. She was definitely from the Captiol, it was just that her fashion tense wasn't as extreme. She called us in, and we followed silently. The first room we were taken to was rather large. There was a huge table in the middle, that held a box. There were six doors, including the one we and just come through. Through four of the other doors, there were smaller rooms. They were dark and had chairs lined up in rows, all facing a big screen. In the main room, there was one large screen at the front. The walls were covered in pictures, and it took me a second to realise that the pictures were pictures of teenagers. The reasonably large box had seventy-five or so tapes, each one labelled. The first one I picked up had the words 'The 36th Annual Hunger Games' written on it. It didn't mean much at the moment, but I was soon to find out exactly what the Hunger Games were.

After exploring, the woman called us over to the big screen. I found Brice, and together we found Dawn and Lila. We stood near the front of the crowd, and the woman suddenly eyed me. She seemed to recognise me from somewhere, but she couldn't figure out who I was. Lila nudged me, and when everyone was silent I stepped forward and held out my hand. "Hello. My name is Hope Mellark," I said, a bit slyly. The woman went into that silent 'oh' expression. Then she turned her attention to the screen.

"The Hunger Games was an annual event that happened each year. At the time, President Snow was in power and he enforced these games. You will now watch a short video which tells you why and what happened in the Hunger Games," she explained. Just like that, the video started. It was clear it was quite old, possibly over fifty years, but the video and sound quality was still very good.

Nothing could prepare for it.

It described a war, a rebellion, in which District 13 was destroyed. As a punishment to the other Districts, each year they had to send two tributes, one girl and one boy, between the ages of twelve and eighteen. Then they were 'trained in the art of survival and to be prepared to fight to the death'. The last one standing won.

Suddenly I knew who my parents were.

They were tributes.

The pain that hit me didn't hit me from the outside, but from within. I looked at the ground, gasping for air. I closed my eyes, and the swirly colourful patterns became disoriented. I stood there for a minute, not daring to look up. When I did, the woman had moved on to something else. "You may do as you wish now. Go, watch tapes. You may spend your time as you please. Before you go, I would like to mention that the pictures on the walls are the pictures of the winners of each Hunger Games. There were Seventy-four completed Hunger Games in total." Everyone was off in a dash, except for Lila, Brice and Dawn. Then my feet moved, and I walked towards the first picture on the wall. I had to get some sense first before I started watching any tapes.

_Were my mother and father really tributes? Surely not! _However the odds did seem like they were. Lila put her hand on my shoulder. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Looking at pictures," I replied simply. By the time I had said this, I was in front of the first picture. It was a boy. His hair was dark. I read the name, but then saw the District 2 underneath that. I ran my finger across the wall as I pass each picture. For the first fifteen or so, I was fine. I saw everything. There was another boy with the same looks as the first, but his eyes are darker. There was a girl from District 4 called Mags, who had light brownish hair; streaks of ginger at the front. After those fifteen, my brain started to kick in, and I realised that for every person I saw, there would be twenty-three dead children. In just that fifteen, there would be three hundred and forty-five deaths of innocent children.

At the half way stage, I was feeling sad and sick. Sad, because I couldn't believe what I was seeing, and the messages thrown off that. Sick, because the amount of deaths was just making me want to throw up. I didn't though, because I wasn't really sick. It was just that nausea feeling you get.

It's not until I reach number fifty that I gasped, however.

It certainly didn't look like him. His brown locks and grey piercing eyes were different to today's appearance. Yet the name beneath it, tells me who it is. He was from District 12. His name was Haymitch Abernathy.


	5. NOTE

**THIS WILL BE DELETED WHEN THE STORY IS UPDATED**

So sorry, but since I have been so busy, I'm going to update the story on MONDAY. Sorry to anyone who was expecting a chapter x

I've been trying to write the finishing chapters to my other story, the Wedding Games, but I have been revising cus of tests so I haven't completed it yet, but like I said, this will be updated on MONDAY.

thanks,

luv2writefanficcandycane xxx


End file.
